The present invention relates to core box mounting plates.
In the art of molding sand cores for foundry use, core boxes are employed which include core mold cavities and vents communicating with the cavities for permitting escape of the air and gases from the sand as it is molded as well as some particulate material. The core boxes have been mounted to flat steel plates which are secured to a shell core machine for heating.
The existent mounting plates thus have flat surfaces which interface with the core boxes. The core boxes themselves have included small semicircular recesses formed in the faces abutting the core box mounting plates for permitting the escape of air for injecting the sand into the mold, gas and some particulate material from the mold cavity and sandwich structure. With such construction, frequently the relatively small semicircular recesses provided for the escape of gas have become clogged with particulate material as have the core box vents, thereby preventing the escape of the gas and air and leading to imperfections in the molded core. As a result, the use of such prior art structure requires frequent removal of the core boxes from the plates for removal of clogging material.